


Gratitud

by Katsu_sensei



Series: Lujuria en Konoha [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 69, 69 (Sex Position), Consensual Infidelity, F/F, Fingerfucking, Infidelity, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsu_sensei/pseuds/Katsu_sensei
Summary: Sakura e Ino se van de viaje, viéndose inundadas por la nostalgia.





	Gratitud

**Author's Note:**

> Este fanfic esta cronológicamente situado en Boruto, justo antes de la aparición del salseo con Sasuke. Es a partir de un capitulo en el que Sakura se va con Ino de viaje y Sarada la lía parda mientras tanto. Bueno, que lo disfruten ustedes.

\- Te tengo una sorpresa. –Exclamó Ino. -¿Dónde estamos? No me digas que no lo recuerdas.  
\- ¿Lo sabías? –Preguntó Sakura extrañada.  
\- No subestimes a una amiga. Investigué y aquí es donde Sasuke y tú tuvisteis vuestra primera cita. –Respondió Ino.  
\- ¿Cita? Apenas fueron dos minutos y medio.  
\- ¡No quiero saber más! Vamos, empápate de recuerdos. –Dijo Ino mientras sentaba a Sakura en un banco y se colocaba detrás de ella.  
\- Cuantos recuerdos. –Musitó Sakura respirando lenta y profundamente el aire puro del mar.  
Tras unos segundos de silencio observando el horizonte, Sakura se decidió a confesar su gratitud por su mejor amiga.  
\- Tú siempre has estado ahí, Ino. –Susurró Sakura.  
\- Y siempre voy a estar. –Contestó Ino con una tierna sonrisa.  
\- Siempre. En los momentos difíciles con Sarada. Ayudándome cuando más sola estaba. Y eso que te alejé de mí por Sasuke.  
\- Bueno, eso eran cosas de niñas. Además, ahora tengo a Sai, que es incluso más guapo. –Bromeó Ino. –Y ya no somos unas niñas.  
\- Eso es discutible. –Rió Sakura. –Pero… Gracias, de verdad.   
Ino se acercó lentamente hasta Sakura, abrazándola por la espalda, con sus brazos rodeando su abdomen. Besó su cuello, y acercándose a su oído susurró un “de nada”.  
Sakura giró su rostro hasta alcanzar con sus labios los de su amiga, saboreando el brillo de labios rosa que ésta siempre usaba. Los rozó delicadamente, con suavidad y lentitud.   
Ino colocó una mano a cada lado del rostro de Sakura, la cual se había puesto de pie, colocándose frente a ella, y devolviéndole aquel beso con una intensidad creciente hasta fundir completamente sus fauces. Comenzó así, a desabrochar cada botón de su camisa morada, de abajo a arriba.  
\- Ino aquí no, puede vernos alguien. –Dijo Sakura de forma casi inaudible.  
\- Me da igual. –Contestó Ino prosiguiendo con lo que realizaba, dejando su pecho al descubierto.  
Sakura, decidió continuar también, aunque alerta por si se acercaba algún tercero. Por lo tanto, dobló sus rodillas levemente, a medida que acariciaba con sus labios el cuello de Ino, bajando lentamente hasta detenerse en sus zonas erógenas, mientras con su mano izquierda, iba apartando la tela que conformaba la falda de su compañera.   
Ino, a su vez, introdujo la mano dentro del pantalón de Sakura, suavemente, lo cual duro simples segundos pues la sacó, llevándosela al pecho, y trazando un circulo con sus dedos, realizó, el Shintenshin no jutsu, con una Sakura que la observaba sabiendo lo que ocurriría a continuación. A Ino le gustaba usar esta técnica para sorprender a su pareja, pero también para sorprenderse a sí misma con nuevas sensaciones. Por lo tanto, una vez se hubo adentrado en el cuerpo de su compañera, controlando su mente, hizo que ésta se despojase de sus vestimentas y se colocase sobre su propio cuerpo inconsciente que yacía en el suelo, pero de forma invertida; quedando así, a escasos centímetros del rostro de su amiga, que ahora controlaba ella, sus propias zonas más íntimas, y viceversa. Introdujo tantas falanges de Sakura como pudo en sí misma, justo antes de deshacer su técnica. Cuando volvió en sí, una oleada de sensaciones la invadió. Una mezcla entre placer y una leve tirantez que fue desapareciendo con el paso de los segundos, llenaban sus receptores sensoriales.  
Cuando Sakura volvió de la inconsciencia, pudo observar todo lo que había sucedido. No era la primera vez que Ino utilizaba ese jutsu con ella para tales fines, cosa que le parecía correcta pues le sorprendían nuevas sensaciones que llegaban a ella de forma repentina. Sintió una humedad cálida en sus áreas más sensibles, por lo que quiso hacer lo mismo. Así que saco sus dedos de Ino, agarrando la parte superior de sus piernas y movilizando su lengua, donde sus falanges habían estado antes.  
Ino intentaba concentrarse en lo que realizaba, pero las sensaciones que inundaban su cuerpo no la dejaban, tanto que sentía que su pecho iba a explotar. Sentía las uñas de Sakura clavarse con brutal fuerza en sus piernas, pero no paró. Una amalgama de sensaciones se agolpaba en su cabeza, hasta llevarla al punto más álgido de su placer.  
Sakura ya no pensaba en nada más, se había dejado llevar completamente, era esclava de las decisiones que su cuerpo tomaba. También se encontraba en el momento donde confluirían mayor parte de sensaciones, acabando prácticamente al unísono. Tras eso, ambas recobraron el aliento lentamente por unos segundos, cuando ciertos sonidos llegaron a los oídos de Sakura.  
\- Viene alguien. ¿Y mi ropa? –Exclamó con urgencia.  
\- Yo no oigo nada. –Contestaba Ino extrañada mientras observaba a una Sakura que se vestía rápidamente.  
\- No sé, me ha parecido oír algo. Hacer esto en sitios públicos me incomoda.  
\- Si, se te veía muy incómoda. –Contesto Ino sarcásticamente mientras se levantaba abrochando los botones de su camisa. –Además, así es más emocionante.  
\- Eres incorregible. –Rió Sakura.  
\- Por cierto, a ver si controlas más tú fuerza. –Dijo levantando su falda y dejando al descubierto las heridas que su compañera había hecho en sus piernas con las uñas.  
\- Lo siento, ahora te curo. –Respondió Sakura esbozándole una cariñosa sonrisa.  
\- Bien, ¿regresamos ya?  
\- De acuerdo. –Dijo Sakura abrazando el brazo de Ino, caminando a su lado, muy cerca la una de la otra.


End file.
